Tiger (Anime)
Tiger (short for Tiger of the Wind), known as Rygar in Japan, is one of the seven Searchers, the main protagonists of the anime series. He is the fourth monster to join the team, after he and his band of thieves try to steal the Magic Stone from Holly. Tiger grew up as a wild monster who didn't trust humans, but after his pack was decimated and his younger brother taken by Moo (Tiger '''assumes he was also killed), '''Tiger becomes very cynical. Standoffish, proud, stubborn, short tempered, and cynical, these are Tiger's most defining personality traits. Because of various hardships he and his pack had gone through over the course of his life, he had a jaded and cold view of the world. Because he knows how harsh life can be, he at first looked down upon Genki's optimistic and caring nature and was distrustful toward humans. Only after spending a great deal of time with Genki and seeing Holly's kindness does Tiger begin to realize that his anger and grudges will only get him so far in life. Tiger had complex relationships with his brother Gray Wolf and Hare. In Gray Wolf's case, Tiger tried to teach him to stay strong, but did so poorly which partly contributed to his later transformation into a Baddie. Their relationships eventually improved after Tiger defeated him. With Hare on the other hand, Tiger loathed him for defeating him by weaponizing his flatulence, and in turn, Hare loathed him for figuring out his deception back in his days as a con man and taught him the error of his ways in a brutal manner. The arguments between the duo once caused Hare to briefly abandon the gang (only to return upon noticing them getting ambushed by Joker), but they learned to care about one another. Season 1 Tiger is the leader of a pack of rogue mixed-breed Tigers consisting of Datons and Datonares. Eventually, he meets up with Genki and his friends. At first, he looks down on Genki's optimistic and cheerful nature, but eventually the two form a strong friendship. Because of his hard life, Tiger often has a cruel and skeptical point of view, but over time with the group, he learns to fight for things other than just himself. Tiger has a younger brother named Gray Wolf who later becomes as one of the Big Bad Four headed by Master Moo. In Episode 27, Tiger was trapped by his brother Gray Wolf and his pack until Genki and the others came to his rescue despite he tells them not to interfere. Both brothers clashed equally as Tiger tries to reason his brother but Gray Wolf still gloats because of his driven to gain power. When Gray Wolf attempts to kill Genki, Tiger defeats his brother by destroying the Moo's Insignia on his chest. In Gray Wolf's dying words, he tells Tiger not to make a sympathy on him and wanted to be together while they were still orphaned pups. As his brother dies, Tiger howls while mourning of his brother's death. Season 2 Tiger also faces off against Jagd Hound who was reluctant to work with Lilim and her group of Evil Hares after the former attacks Genki and the others. Tiger chases Jagd Hound until he overhears Lilim plans that Jagd Hound's reason to work with them is because of the baby of his former master when she threatens to kill it. After both clashed, Jagd Hound finally reveals to Tiger that he was raised by the villagers in the village until Master Moo's henchmen attacks the village. His master tells it to take care of the baby for safety. After their commotion, they already have a plan to save the baby when one of the Evil Hares overhearing their conversation and exposing Jagd Hound as a traitor. Tiger kills it as Jagd Hound uses this advantage to think Tiger was killed by it by sending a Lost Disk to fool Genki and his friends. Tiger finally shows up to Genki and the others who is revealed to be alive while carrying the basket where the baby is sleeping just to thwart Lilim's plans. After Lilim's defeat and her henchmen's retreat Jagd Hound finally parted ways and Tiger's reason to put Genki and the others to follow him because of his diet to put in normal shape and his reason he wants to get back in shape because of his plump shape much to their disappointment. Season 3 Techniques *Torpedo *Blizzard *Cold Bullet *Scratch *Bite *Spin Attack *Roar *Charge Related Data Quotes: "Don't be Reckless!" Gallery Tiger 2.jpg Category:Anime Characters Category:Goodies